1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote control systems for controlling entertainment systems, such as televisions, multimedia systems, Internet access systems and browsers, and related methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
A need has arisen for providing multi-directional mouse type control capabilities in the living room along with the ability to control the conventional entertainment devices typically present in the living room. For example, combined PC and TV systems have been introduced which integrate the capabilities of the personal computer with the television. One such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,390. Also, set top Internet access devices have been introduced which integrate Internet access capabilities with conventional televisions. The ability to provide full control of a PC or an Internet browser typically requires the use of a keyboard and a multi-directional controller such as a mouse. A conventional remote control is therefore inadequate for control of such combined entertainment systems. Also, the advent of digital video recorders (DVRs), wireless networking systems for video, audio and picture transfer to TVs, and other digital devices linked to the TV has introduced many more functions to TV control, including complex display menus, introducing a need for a better remote control interface.
Wireless keyboards are one addition to the conventional remote control in the living room that have been introduced to allow the user of a combined PC and TV system or the user of a TV Internet access device to provide convenient text input, for example for creating emails or searching. However, convenient control of PC type functions also requires an ability to interface with a Graphical User Interface (GUI). To address this need wireless keyboards may include an up-down-left-right control to move around in a limited GUI interface. This type of up-down-left-right control is also typically added to conventional remotes and used to navigate a cable TV menu or digital TV peripheral device menu, such as a DVR. This type of up-down-left-right control is more restricted and clumsy to use than a mouse type controller and limits the flexibility of a GUI interface and the menu layout. Alternatively, wireless keyboards may include an integrated trackball or other pointing device to provide mouse type control of the PC or Internet functions. These types of multi-directional controls are less natural and convenient to use than a separate mouse controller. Also, such systems require both hands to use making simple one handed navigation of a GUI TV interface impossible. A wireless mouse controller is an option, however, a mouse requires a clean flat surface within easy reach and is not convenient for a living room setting. Some attempts have been made to provide a mouse type controller suitable for living room use, for example, using gyroscopic motion detection, however such controllers suffer from various problems such as cost, complexity and lack of naturalness of use. Furthermore, to provide all the desired types of controls of a PC/TV entertainment system three separate wireless remote controls would be needed, a hand-held remote control, a wireless keyboard and a freely movable mouse type control. This of course introduces undesirable cost, a confusing number of control functions, and clutter in the living room.
Accordingly, the addition of complex digital devices as well as PC and/or Internet access capabilities to the conventional TV based entertainment system has introduced the problem of controlling such systems with a convenient yet full function remote control system.